


An Awfully Big Adventure

by hpfreak123q



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfreak123q/pseuds/hpfreak123q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that I need to happen for the Captain Swan Wedding. Before, during and after the wedding. Multi chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Charmings

This was probably going to be the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Killian Jones stood in front of the door to the Charming Family loft and ran his hand through his hair for the millionth time.

“ _What am I even doing? What if she isn't ready for this? What if they say no?”_ he thought desperately.

He turned to the wall and let his head fall, resulting in a surprisingly loud thud.

In the next moment he was saved from having to knock on their door as it swung open to reveal a harassed looking Mary Margaret Nolan.

“Hook!” she breathed.

He made a low bow, “Your majesty.”

“Oh good, I could use some help,” she said grabbing him by the lapel of his leather jacket, pulling him into the loft.

Before he knew what was happening, Killian was holding a toddler prince in his arms, bouncing lightly to keep him occupied as the boy drooled on his toy that he held in his mouth.

“Thank God you showed up! I thought I was never going to get him out from under my feet! I have so much to do right now!” Snow told him as she moved deftly around her kitchen, preparing dinner for her family.

Killian gave her a sort of nod, acknowledging that she had spoken.

“David is at the station helping Emma file some reports,” she told him distractedly, focusing on chopping vegetables with an alarming speed he hoped he never would have to go against in battle.

The thought made him gulp deeply, and he tried to focus on keeping the lad in his arms occupied.

Which unfortunately was the moment Snow looked up at Killian, her eyes narrowing. “Why is it you were here again?”

He was silent for a moment, then opened his mouth hesitantly.

Which of course was the moment, the door opened to reveal a happy David Nolan.

The boy in Killian's arms gave a happy shriek and squirmed until he put him down. Neal toddled as fast as his little legs could carry him towards his father.

“Dada!” he said in his small voice, wiggling his fingers up at David, demanding to be picked up.

Of course, David obliged and set the boy on his hip after giving him a tight hug.

“Hey Neal! How's my prince today?” David asked while stepping towards his wife.

His son gave a small gurgle as he placed a chaste kiss on Mary Margaret's expecting cheek.

“Hey, was he good today?”

“It got a little hairy at the end, but I finally got some help,” she replied, nodding to the pirate who had shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

David finally glanced at his now longtime friend, “Hey Hook.”

Killian gave a faint smile, he was slowly loosing his confidence.

He had almost given up the idea of asking them when Mary Margaret said, “I found him on the doorstep. I think he's got something on his mind.”

David set his son down, who immediately toddled to his room, looking for another toy on which he could drench with drool.

His wife turned the stove that she had been standing at down to a low simmer and grabbed her husband's hand on her way to plop onto the couch.

“What's up?” David asked as they sat with an audible huff.

“Judging by the little to no panic we see on your face, I assume it's not urgent,” Mary Margret told him.

Killian shook his head.

“Not urgent, no,” he said, slowly.

“Then wha-” started David.

“I want your blessing to marry Emma,” he blurted out.

He watched as the royal couple's hands turned white as they clenched them together at the same time. They were silent for several moments, and every second that ticked by Killian lost more and more hope for a positive reaction.

He watched with surprise as Mary Margaret stood up slowly and walked to her bedroom.

David also stood, staring at Killian, who had bowed his head.

“It...it's alright if you need time to think on it,” he said nervously.

“No..No, we...we were just...taken a bit by surprise is all,” said David.

Killian looked up to plead his case with his friend, “Look mate, Emma...I want to make her happy. I don't want to waste any more time than we already have. I've never been so sure I've wanted someone in all of my 300 years.”

The queen made her re-entrance to the living room at that moment with a small wooden box.

Killian raised an eyebrow at the box. David's eyes widened at the sight, then he gave a small imperceptible nod.

Snow took a deep breath and spoke with a shaky voice, “David and I have been looking forward and dreading this day for such a long time.”

David also breathed deeply before he answered, “But we want Emma to be happy. We've been watching you two, and we realize that you make her happy.”

His wife then opened her small wooden box and pulled out a small ring.

“We want you to have this,” she told the old sea captain.

Hook's eyes widened at the object in her hands, “Is that...?”

Mary Margaret smiled, “The ring David gave to me when we got married? Yes it is.”

“Oh, milady, I could not possibly take such a precious heirloom from you. I've heard the stories and know it's meaning,” he told her.

“Nonsense,” said Snow impatiently. “True love follows this ring where ever it goes,” she glanced at her Prince Charming with a faint smile, “in some way or another, at least. We want to be certain Emma has that joy for herself.”

David locked his gaze with Killian's, “Take this with our blessing. Also, be reminded what will happen if you break her heart.”

Killian nodded solemnly, “I would rather die a thousand times before I hurt your daughter your majesties. Emma Swan is my whole world, and I will protect her with everything I am.”

Mary Margaret grabbed his hand and placed the ring with a light forest green gem in the center into his palm.

“Take it,” she said softly, “and make her happy.”

Killian grasped the ring tightly, and sniffed slightly. He placed the ring in his leather jacket's inside pocket, close to his heart.

“When do you plan on asking her?” Snow asked suddenly.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, “I'm not sure. I still have to ask Henry what he thinks before I ask Emma anything.”

David looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face, “You're asking Henry first?”

Killian's head bobbed slightly, “Aye, I don't want any bad blood between myself and the lad. I would also like his blessing before any plans are made. Believe it or not, the boy does mean much to me.”

David grabbed Killian's hand abruptly, pulling him into a strange man hug, complete with awkward back patting. Snow smiled as she saw Charming try to hide the tears that had been threatening to fall.

David coughed lightly and released the other man.

Killian looked at him confused, “What was that for?”

Mary Margaret smiled at her husband, knowingly, “For taking Henry into consideration. For essentially asking to join our family, rather than just stealing her away from us.”

Killian nodded, “I look forward to joining your beautiful family, your majesties.”

David noticed that the other man was leaning towards the door, so he lead him and his wife towards it.

“You should probably go get some rest,” David told him.

“Aye, I should,” he gave them one last bow. “Thank you. For everything.”

They both nodded and watched him step out.

The Charmings took one look at each other as the door shut behind him and burst into tears.

 


	2. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually super short. I'm sorry about that, but I thought it stayed pretty true to the characters.

Henry

 

They were out on the water when Killian finally got up the courage to talk to young Henry Mills about his mother.

It was late, but he had asked Emma to take him out for a few days.

Their usual astronomy lesson was coming to a close and Killian took a deep breath.

“So, Henry,” he began.

“How are things with mom?” Henry interrupted.

Killian flushed, “They're going quite well. I'm pleased to see her happy.”

The boy seemed happy and he nodded.

“What about you? How do you feel about that?” the older man asked nervously.

“Well,” he began, “it's good to see mom smiling all the time. I'm glad you make her so happy. She's a lot different now than when we first met. I think you're good for her.”

Hook nodded, “That is good to hear lad, but...I was hoping to hear how you felt about your mother and myself.”

Henry looked at him solemnly, “I'm glad you found each other. I want you guys to end up happy together.”

“So, what would you say if I wanted to marry your mother? And that I brought you out here to ask for your blessing?” Killian blurted out.

Henry's eyes grew almost comically wide, “Really?”

The captain's head bobbed nervously in assent.

“My mom....is going to marry....Captain freaking Hook. My life is so.....AWESOME!” Henry laughed loud and free as he grabbed Killian by his middle hugging him tightly.

The other man joined his soon to be stepson's laughter and hugged him just as tightly, “Thank you, lad.”

Henry looked up at him and said earnestly, “But you better not hurt her!”

Killian smiled, “I promise to defend your mother and yourself with my dying breath, Henry. This I swear, on my honor.”

Henry Mills then returned to hugging him as tightly as he could.

 


	3. The Proposal

[Song Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LX18lsdHMMY)

 

To say that tonight would be the most important date of Killian's life was an understatement of the century.

He had chosen the beach to be their location for the moment. Not too far from her home, where she had moved into not long after their first date, but also in a secluded location, near the bluffs.

He had asked the Blue Fairy to help him decorate with her magic. She had assured him, come dusk, his chosen place would sparkle like the night sky.

Next on his list was helping Granny in the kitchen for their meal. When she had been notified of his plans, she had immediately insisted that she help him cook a decent meal.

Once the task had been completed, he decided to make a return trip to the Charmings.

David grinned as he saw his future son in law when he opened the door, “It's tonight, isn't it?”

Mary Margaret gasped loudly from her place on the couch behind him.

“Aye, it is. And I was hoping for some assistance?” Killian asked.

David nodded, “Of course.”

The door swung open wider, and the pirate was ushered inside.

“What can we do to help?” Snow asked with a wide grin.

“Firstly, I was hoping you could give her this,” he told them, holding out the parchment envelope, complete with a wax seal with the letter K embossed on it. On the other side it had Emma's name written in beautiful calligraphy.

David took it from his grasp and examined it curiously, “What is it?”

“The invitation, of course,” he said with a small smile forming on his lips.

The king looked up and nodded in appreciation, “Not bad, not bad.”

Mary Margaret got up to stand by her husband. She examined the letter as well.

“Is there something else?” the young queen asked.

“I was going to inquire if you knew of a wine that Emma liked?” he asked.

Snow left her husband's side to head to the kitchen, she returned with a bottle in her delicate hands, “This was left over from the time Emma lived with me before the curse. She told me it was her favorite moscato. I had bought it for after she had gone on her first date with...well. Anyways we never got around to it.”

Killian lifted an eyebrow, “May I use it?”

His future mother in law smiled, and handed the bottle to him, “Of course.”

He accepted the bottle gratefully, “Thank you, Lady Snow.”

Killian watched as David came to wrap an arm around his wife, and they both waved him towards the door.

As he stepped out, he heard them both say, in unison, “Good luck!”

* * *

 

It was the moment of truth, Killian thought much later as he watched Emma's Bug drive neatly into the parking lot near the entrance to the beach. Dusk had long set in, and behind him, he saw that the fairy's magic had indeed made his chosen spot look wonderful.

She set her heeled feet onto the pavement as she slid out of the driver's seat with a click that had his eyes flicking towards her again in rapt attention.

She smiled when she saw him waiting,

“Ahoy there sailor!” she told him laughing, walking into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hello princess,” he replied softly. “You look beautiful.”

She released him to turn, showing off her flowing sundress as it flared outward, “You think so?”

He caught her by her waist as she faced him once more, pulling her close to him, “Aye, I do.”

The laugh she let slip from her lips was breathless and happy, “Come on then, pirate. If I remember right, you invited me to a date on the beach.”

He grinned nervously at her, offering his elbow, “That I did, princess.”

When her arm linked with his, he lead her to the wooden steps leading to the sandy beach. His heart jumped in his chest as he heard her gasp in delight at the view of his decorated spot.

“Oh wow, you really went all out,” she told him, walking slowly towards the large blanket he had carefully spread out on the sand.

As she sat gently, tucking her dress under her legs, he brought out the picnic basket he had set behind the rock closest to their blanket.

“Hungry?” he asked.

She smiled sunnily at him, “Starving.”

 

Dinner went wonderfully. They talked for several hours in between bites, watching the sun go down over the water. He told her more stories of his years as a pirate, always happy to hear her melodious laugh.

She looked even more beautiful in the softly glowing light surrounding the place he had chosen.

When he brought out the wine, her eyes had widened at his explanation. He received a wonderfully passionate kiss when his short tale was complete.

 

When their third glasses had been drained, he decided now as a good a time as ever to move on to the next stage.

Killian grabbed the wireless speaker that Henry had lent him for the occasion, and pulled out his phone. He followed the lad's other instructions on how to get the music started, humming in satisfaction when he succeeded.

 

_Merrily we fall_   
_Out of line, out of line_   
_I’d fall anywhere with you_   
_I’m by your side_

 

He stood and held his hand out to Emma.

“Dance with me, Swan?” he asked.

She smiled and took his hand, standing up to allow his arm to wind around her waist.

 

 _Swinging in the rain_  
 _Humming melodies_  
 _We're not going anywhere until we freeze_  
 _I’m not afraid, anymore  
_ _I’m not afraid_

 

Emma laid her head gently on her boyfriend's shoulder, sighing contentedly. The hand that was curled around his left shoulder gently caressed the leather jacket that he always favored. She smiled at the familiarity of the sensation of the fabric gliding beneath her fingertips.

Both their shoes had been taken off long ago, so they both were exposed to the pleasure of the soft sand beneath their gentle steps.

“This is terribly romantic, Killian,” she said happily after pressing a kiss into his shoulder, listening to his answering hum of happiness.

He buried his face into her golden tresses, breathing in her scent, before answering.

“Glad you like it,” he replied.

 

_Carefully we'll place our destiny_   
_You came and you took this heart, and set it free_   
_Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me_   
_I’m torn, I’m torn to be right where you are_

 

He took a deep breath and took his big leap, “Swan?”

“Hm?” was her dreamy reply.

“Are you happy?” he asked.

She lifted her head and furrowed her eyebrows at him.

“Yes,” she said slowly. “Life is pretty good. Why do you ask?”

He cleared his throat nervously, and looked out at the sea, hoping to gain strength from the waves rolling gently against the shore.

He looked back at her, his hold on her waist tightening lightly, “I mean, with me.”

Her look of confusion only deepened as she replied, “Of course. I love you, Killian. You know that.”

He nodded and placed his forehead gently against hers, “And I love you, Emma.”

 

_Forever is a long time_   
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_   
_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_   
_I wouldn't mind it at all_

 

The music still played as he stopped their gentle swaying.

“That's why I have a question for you,” he said as he released her hand to fish out the ring from his jacket's inner pocket.

Her eyes widened as he knelt before her and grasped her left hand in his, his right hand holding tightly onto the ring.

“Emma Swan,” he began, “you are the most incredible woman I have met in my 300 years of living. If you can call what I was doing before I met you living, that is. I never dreamed, even as a young man, that a princess would even look at me, much less steal my heart.”

He watched her smile at his reference to her technical title.

“You've exceeded all my dreams of happiness that I have ever conjured in the late nights I've spent. With every day that goes by that I spend with you, I find myself more and more enraptured with you. From the moment you pulled me from a pile of dead bodies, I was ruined for anyone else.”

He closed his eyes briefly, letting her laugh wash over him, reliving the memories of their first meeting.

He looked at her again, a smile forming on his lips, “You and I have been through much together. Many foes have tried again and again to come between us, testing our faith in each other, and yet, here we are. You stand before me, with a love I will never begin to deserve, shining in your eyes.”

 

_Forever is a long, long time_   
_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side_   
_Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile_   
_I wouldn't mind it at all_

 

Emma took his pause and the end of the song that had been playing as a moment for her to interject, “You will always deserve my love. You've proven yourself over and over that you are the hero you always wanted to be.”

“I realize that I will never be the man you deserve, Swan. With all the blackness that has touched me.” he told her. Smiling when she opened her mouth to refute his statement, he opened his other hand, and held the ring out to her, “However, I would like to spend the rest of my life trying. Emma, would you do an old pirate the honor of marrying me?”

Emma gasped when she saw the jewel in his hand, “Is that my mother's ring?”  
“Yes. I thought since they've had some luck with it, staying together, always finding each other, maybe it's luck might rub off on us. That okay?” he asked just in case.

Emma couldn't speak, she could only lean down to kiss him with all the passion in her heart, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

When she released his lips from hers, he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

“You going to answer my question?” he asked, a smile plastered on his face.

She released one of her arms to, wipe at the tears threatening to spill over, “I'll have to ask Henry first.”

He leaned his face close to hers, brushing his nose over her cheek, “Already done. He approves.”

She looked at him, slightly shocked, “You asked Henry if you could propose?”

He nodded.

“Yes. I would love to get married,” she told him with a choked laugh.

He laughed as well, as he pulled them both to their feet. He pulled her into a crushing hug lifting her feet off the ground, only releasing her enough to kiss her senseless.

When they had to pull back for air, she asked breathlessly, “Are you going to put it on me?”

He smiled shyly and nodded, releasing his hold on her to grasp her left hand, shaking as he slipped the ring onto the correct finger.

And with the placing of that ring, it felt to both of them, a piece of themselves slid home. Completion of both people.

A promise to be kept.

 


End file.
